


Старший брат

by Danny_R



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Трудно быть богом. Быть братом-близнецом бога ещё труднее.





	Старший брат

**Author's Note:**

> OOC Билли. Я правда не считаю, что он такой мудак. Но фокал Томми немного искажает.

Гениальность не страхует от глупостей, особенно от глупостей героического характера. Билли выставил защитное заклинание, поэтому не было ровным счетом никакой необходимости кидаться под автоматную очередь, выпущенную в его сторону. Однако героическое пересилило гениальное, и Дэвид в прыжке столкнул Билли в грязную канаву, загородив собой от выстрелов.

В общем и целом, ситуация была пустяковой, на Юных Мстителей, направлявшихся в забегаловку с китайской едой, напали очередные борцы за чистоту человечества, вооруженные автоматами. Автоматы против суперспособностей. Смешно даже. Ещё пара минут, и вся группировка валялась бы связанной на тротуаре, но Дэвиду вот почему-то именно в тот момент приспичило геройствовать. Учитывая его более чем прохладное отношение к Билли, градус нелепости был даже выше, чем на первый взгляд.

Хотя по большому счету… Ну с кем не бывает, в конце концов? Случайно спас жизнь тому, кто тебя ненавидит. Обычное же дело!

Даже если Дэвид и кричал, то в общем шуме этого не было слышно. Кричал Томми. Из-за скорости звука, на которую он всегда переходил, когда нервничал или был в шоке, крик получался похожим на оглушительно громкий писк электрического прибора. И вот это было сложно не услышать. Кейт поморщилась, прикрывая одно ухо, и скомандовала Тедди с Америкой держать оборону.

К тому моменту, когда Билли выбрался из канавы, кровь смешалась с грязью и залила весь тротуар. Конечно же, кровь не могла залить тротуар целиком, но в панике Билли казалось, что она везде. Дэвид не шевелился, и от этого становилось по-настоящему жутко. То есть вообще не двигался: не стонал, не кашлял, не дышал. Коричневый цвет его кожи размывался, словно покидал тело вместе с кровью, становясь тёмно-серым, как асфальт. Билли присел, потому что ноги не гнулись, и молился, чтобы защитное заклинание не перестало действовать.

Стрелять стали настойчивее, разозленные тем, что проклятые мутанты останавливают пули.

Томми бегал вокруг, лавируя от выстрелов, пока не рухнул на колени рядом с Билли и Дэвидом. Близнецы ровно на мгновение посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Билли никогда не видел во взгляде брата такого панического, загнанного страха. Иногда казалось, что Томми вообще ничего не боится потому, что ему наплевать.

Приятно, когда человек оказывается лучше, чем ты думаешь, особенно, если это твой родной брат. Однако обстоятельства подкачали. Билли за свои восемнадцать прошел не одну войну, и он видел этот страх в глазах людей – близких и совершенной незнакомых – много раз, узнал бы его везде. Так смотрят, когда думают, что потеряли самое важное.

За время, неразличимо короткое для обычного человека, Томми справился с собой и оттолкнул дрожащие окровавленные руки Билли, бормоча что-то по-прежнему слишком быстрое. Он с легкостью порвал свитер Дэвида, в стороны полетели пуговицы с рубашки и, внимательно оценив ущерб, старался пережать ту рану, из которой кровь пульсировала сильнее всего. Колония и жизнь на улице учили многим полезным вещам. В самого Томми стреляли часто, но никогда не попадали. Его немногочисленные друзья были менее быстры.

Билли закрыл глаза, что не остановило сыпавшиеся из-под сомкнутых век искры. Он покачивался из стороны в сторону как в трансе и говорил почти также быстро, как Томми.

_ЕмунебольноЕмунебольноЕмунебольноРанызатягиваютсяРанызатягиваются_

Ничего не менялось: кровь продолжала вытекать из ран неровными слабыми фонтанчиками. Рук у Томми было две, дырок от пуль в три раза больше. Его драные джинсы на коленях пропитались багровым, как и рукава кожаной куртки. С белой челки на такое же белое лицо падали капли пота.

Дэвид рвано вдохнул, дернувшись всем телом, и открыл глаза. Более свободной рукой Томми осторожно остановил его, чтобы не пытался сесть или поднять голову, и поцеловал в висок.

Билли удерживал над нами магический щит, одновременно с этим пытаясь призвать исцеляющие чары. Он бы смог, наверное, если бы знал настоящие заклинания, а не полагался всецело на магию хаоса, которая ещё никого до добра не доводила и, к тому же, действовала только в отношении чего-то одного: или щита, или исцеления.

– У меня не получается, нужен врач!

– Билли, пульс пропадает, сделай же что-нибудь! – со злостью крикнул Томми. – Ты же чёртов демиург, мать твою!

По ним всё ещё палили. Хотя Кейт и прострелила руки половине нападающих, а Тедди и Америка заметно преуспели в том – что умели лучше всего – надирании задниц, но пыла борцов за чистоту человечества это не убавило.

– Надо телепортироваться. – Билли тяжело поднялся на ноги. – Можешь его поднять?

– Шутишь, что ли? Конечно, могу.

Томми мог поднять небольшую машину, и Билли помнил бы об этом, если бы не был вечно слишком занят собой, чтобы обращать внимание на брата.

Перед тем, как тоже встать, Томми снял с себя куртку, по очереди освобождая то одну, то другую руку, чтобы не убирать давление с раны, и прижал к груди Дэвида.

– Держи так крепко, как можешь, хорошо?

Дэвид сжал зубы и кивнул. Томми легко поднял его на руки и встал за спину Билли, чтобы щит не перестал загораживать их от пуль раньше времени.

_МывприемнойуНочнойсестрыМывприемнойуНочнойсестры_

Телепортация была похожа на полет в самолете с пьяным пилотом. Билли трясло от волнения, поэтому ощущения от перемещения в пространстве были кошмарными: будто их протащили по битому стеклу. Томми перехватил свою ношу, сдув с лица отросшую челку. Он никогда здесь не был, но много слышал об этом месте от остальных супергероев.

В приемной Ночной сестры играла незатейливая музыка, на диване скучал Шанг Чи с повязкой на лбу и пакетиком льда в руках.

Услышав дверной колокольчик, Линда без лишних расспросов раскрыла нараспашку дверь в операционную и указала на стол.

– Не смей умирать, пока мы не посмотрели Робокопа, – шепнул Томми, проводя рукой по грязному лицу Дэвида. Он моргал так медленно и дышал ещё медленнее, что приводило Томми в ярость, но голос его был удивительно мягким. – Я не собираюсь идти в кино на эту дрянь в одиночку. Слышишь меня?

– Очень мило, а теперь оба выметайтесь, – спокойно, но властно приказала Линда, заканчивая натягивать перчатки. У врачей вообще было удивительное свойство говорить тоном, не терпящим возражений, но при этом заботливым. Так умеют только доктора и матери.

***

Шанг Чи поинтересовался, нужна ли им помощь, Билли что-то тихо ответил, но Томми не услышал. Он внезапно почувствовал такую усталость, ударившую по голове пыльным мешком, словно не спал целую вечность. Облокотившись на стену, он сполз на пол и просидел так, с безвольно лежащими на коленях руками, пока Билли не окликнул его:

– Томми, пойдём, нам пора.

Вымазанный с ног до головы ещё не засохшей кровью, Билли выглядел как в своём костюме с алым, развивающемся за спиной плащом. Его глаза, с расширенными от страха зрачками, почти чёрные даже в хорошем освещении приемной, раздражали Томми своим понимающим выжидающим выражением.

Томми замутило – столько крови, вся она принадлежит… принадлежала Дэвиду. Захотелось сорвать с себя грязные тряпки и спрятать подальше, выкинуть, сжечь.

– Иди один, я останусь здесь.

– Томми, нам нужно закончить дело!

– Справитесь без меня, больше года прекрасно справлялись и сейчас тоже ничего не случится.

– Томми! – удивленно воскликнул Билли, как будто забота о ком бы то ни было со стороны брата вызывала у него недоверие.

Томми поднялся на ноги и неопределенно указал рукой в сторону операционной. У него не было ни сил, ни желания спорить, но всё же заплетающимся языком он возразил:

– Нет, Билли, я останусь здесь! Если бы это был не Дэвид, а Тедди, ты бы ушёл?

Билли открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но потом мотнул головой и просто выглядел пару секунд так, словно было сказано нечто невероятно богохульное и неприличное.

– Да как ты можешь сравнивать? Вы встречаетесь три недели! А мы…

Фраза оборвалась – Томми зашел внутрь операционной, не обращая внимания на протесты Ночной сестры, и со всей силы хлопнул дверь, показывая одновременно, что разговор закончен и куда Билли, по его мнению, должен идти.

***

Робокопа Томми смотрел в одиночку, выставленный из палаты Дэвида мисс Америкой. Выставлен он был в прямом смысле пинками, от парочки у него даже синяки остались. Минут на сорок, а это для его суперрегенерации было очень долго.

Фильм оказался ещё хуже, чем ожидалось. Томми жаловался в полный голос, давился попкорном, но досмотрел это издевательство над кинематографом и мозгом зрителей до конца.

К тому времени Дэвид был уже более или менее жив, но без сознания и с всякими жуткими трубками, торчащими из тела.

Со свойственной ему навязчивостью Томми предлагал сделать переливание крови, чтобы раны заживали быстрее. Линда сказала, что это не поможет, поскольку у них не совпадала группа крови, а Кейт, чтобы разрядить гнетущую обстановку, пошутила, что двух невыносимых спидстеров их команда не выдержит.

В подвальном помещении у Ночной сестры оказалось несколько свободных палат со всем необходимым оборудованием для пациентов, которых не получалось сразу же отпустить домой, но и не было возможности перевести в обычную больницу, где супергероям, а мутантам в особенности рады не были.

В палате не было окон и никаких элементов декора, что делало безликое помещение похожим на тюремную камеру. Томми за свою недолгую жизнь видел слишком много тюремных камер, но в этой он запер себя сам. Заточенный по собственному желанию в четырех стенах, он притащил и установил плазму во всю стену, а потом переносной холодильник. Дэвиду, всё ещё находившемуся без сознания, не мог пригодиться ни телевизор, ни холодильник, но действия Томми никто не критиковал. Его даже не стали спрашивать, откуда он взял плазму, не имея ни гроша в кармане.

Обычное ощущение того, что всё вокруг слишком медленное, сменилось другим, не менее болезненным, вскрывающим черепушку тупым ножом, чувством, что время остановилось вовсе. Томми жалел, что пока была возможность, так и не спросил у Пьетро, как жить с их даром, как не сойти с ума. Ещё сильнее Томми жалел, что не спросил то же самое у Дэвида, который был знаком с Пьетро ещё до того, как способности покинули его, и тоже знал.

С братом Томми принципиально не разговаривал, передавая информацию через Тедди, выглядевшего одновременно сконфуженным и раздраженным, но он слишком любил Билли и Томми тоже, чтобы злиться на них всерьез.

К моменту, когда Дэвид очнулся, Томми был уверен, что уже сошел с ума. Окончательно и бесповоротно слетел с катушек от ожидания. Как же иначе? Он не мог стоять в очереди на кассу в супермаркете, не то, что ждать несколько дней, пока очнется дорогой ему человек.

Он знал наизусть, где под бинтами находятся раны, где пуля прошла насквозь, где только задела кожу, а где застряла в мышцах. На шее слева прошла по касательной; другая, чуть ниже, сломала ключицу; две застряли в плече; ещё одна вылетела насквозь, не затронув легкие, но повредив ребра; и самая последняя задела сердце. Томми не знал, что делала Ночная сестра в операционной, и как Дэвид умудрился дожить до этой самой операционной с пулей в сердце, но был невероятно благодарен какому-то неопределенному богу, в которого раньше не верил. Скорее всего, не последнюю роль в сказочном выздоровлении сыграл Билли с его волшебными штучками, но Томми отказывался это признавать.

– Я не виноват в том, что твой метафизический брат-близнец козёл, поэтому прекрати вздыхать. Это жутко мешает спать.

Голос Дэвида немного хрипел и был неуверенным от долгого неиспользования голосовых связок.

Томми вскочил на ноги, оббежал вокруг кровати, рассмотрев показатели приборов, в которых всё равно ничего не понимал, сел обратно на стул и только потом смог выдавить из себя хоть слово.

– Ты всё слышал?

– Да. Сначала мне показалось, что у меня бред, но судя по тому, как тяжело ты вздыхаешь, это происходило на самом деле. Кстати, советую проверить сердце, такие проблемы с дыханием могут быть опасны.

– Если ты начал умничать, значит приходишь в норму.

– В меня всадили пять пуль восьмого калибра. Вряд ли я скоро начну проходить в норму.

– Шесть. И седьмого, – с удовольствием поправил Томми. Случаи, когда Дэвид оказывался не прав, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, поэтому Томми относился к ним с особым трепетом. – Теряешь форму, мистер Я-знаю-всё-что-знают-Люди-Икс.

– Ничего подобного, я даже не знаю, что у меня под бинтами. Как я могу догадаться, сколько было пуль и какого калибра?

– У психов были Калашниковы, даже я узнал.

По опыту Томми знал, что если не произносить что-то вслух, лучше не становится. И пусть они лучше будут неловко шутить на тему произошедшего, чем осторожничать со словами и говорить только на разрешенные темы. К тому же осторожничать Томми не умел, его ДНК была к этому не приспособлена.

– Мог бы и подыграть. Я как бы болен немного.

– Неа, так неинтересно.

Томми помолчал немного с напряженным лицом, какое бывает у человека, думающего о чём-то крайне неприятном, но неизбежном, а потому всё же решился и выдал:

– Билли конечно козёл, но это не помешало тебе броситься закрывать его от автоматной очереди. Не то, что бы я не люблю брата, но… – он красноречиво развел руки в стороны. – Что?!

– Рефлекс, – Дэвид поморщился. – Я не хотел, само как-то получилось.

После этого Томми разразился какой-то очень быстрой тирадой, из которой до слуха Дэвида долетело только два слова: «пиздец» и «вообще».

– Эй, успокойся, я постараюсь больше так не делать, – он покрутил головой, пытаясь рассмотреть, лежит ли что-нибудь на прикроватных тумбочках. – Ты не видел мои очки?

– Очки? А ну да, ты же ничего не видишь без них. Они разбились, пойду поищу что-нибудь. Не могу же я допустить того, чтобы ты не имел возможности любоваться на меня.

Дэвид с облегчением выдохнул, когда Томми скрылся за дверью палаты. «Переключить» его скорость можно было, только если отвлечь на что-нибудь совершенно другое.

***

Томми сделал над собой большое усилие, когда решил не злиться на Юных Мстителей, которые забыли о нём с такой невероятной легкостью. Он честно пытался. Но они стали семьей, и эта семья, увы, была не первой, предавшей его. Отрицание Билли того, что Томми может серьезно влюбиться, оказалось последней каплей.

По крайней мере, Дэвид не переставал его искать. Парень, на тот момент знавший его меньше суток, оказался надежнее, чем семья, поэтому то, что Билли вёл себя по отношению к Дэвиду как ревнивая девка, бесило ещё сильнее.

Когда Билли всё-таки пришел говорить слова благодарность и извиняться за то, в чём на самом деле не было его вины, Томми мрачно поджал губы и вцепился в руку Дэвида, демонстрируя, что он и сейчас никуда не уйдет. Но слово больного закон, и пришлось подчиниться.

Томми вышел, опять же хлопнув дверью, и в палате воцарилось неловкое молчание. Билли понял, что всё, что он хотел сказать, прозвучит глупо, а то, что он должен сказать, ещё глупее.

– Ты же ненавидишь меня, – беспомощно сказал он вместо всяких подготовленных речей, закрывая лицо руками.

Сложившуюся ситуацию Билли переживал плохо. Возможно, ещё хуже, чем Томми. У юного демиурга были серьезные проблемы с тем, что люди погибали из-за него, или почти погибали из-за него.

В обычных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке, без огромного зеленого жениха рядом, Билли выглядел щуплым и незначительным. Дэвид никогда не видел в нём ничего особенного, того, что видели остальные.

Дэвид был старше и опытнее, но Юный Мстители вызывали у него уважение. Он осознавал, насколько великолепна во всех отношениях Кейт, напоминавшая в битве Артемиду, древнегреческую богиню, насколько хорош собой, искусен в бою и беспощаден к своим врагам Нох-Варр. Он признавал изворотливость и потрясающий интеллект Локи, несгибаемую внутреннюю и внешнюю силу Америки. Его бесконечно восхищал Тедди, наследник двух сильнейших империй в Галактике, скромно пожелавший остаться в Нью-Йорке, вместе со своим женихом и друзьями. Но как бы внимательно Дэвид не приглядывался к Билли, не видел ничего особенного, кроме опасной суперсилы, незаслуженно свалившейся на его голову.

Все наперебой твердили, как сильно Томми и Билли похожи, но для Дэвида с его зрением минус одиннадцать, привыкшего полагаться на другие способы восприятия действительности, они были абсолютно разными.

– Нет, Билли, это ты ненавидишь меня, а я просто не испытываю к тебе сильной приязни.

– Что это значит?

– То, что я бы не выбрал тебя в качестве компаньона для времяпрепровождения на необитаемом острове, но не желаю твоей смерти.

– Я тоже не хотел бы, чтобы ты умер.

– Спасибо.

– Тебе спасибо. Нет, правда, Дэвид, это безумно много для меня значит.

– Хотел бы я сказать «всегда пожалуйста, обращайся», но надеюсь, больше моя помощь такого рода не понадобиться.

– Я могу попробовать ещё раз вылечить тебя. Сейчас должно помочь, раны неопасны для жизни, затянутся за пару заклинаний.

– Нет, Билли, я благодарен за предложение, но нет.

Вопрос магии был очень щепетильным для Дэвида. Томми тоже предлагал притащить «магическую задницу его братца» и заставить колдовать до потери пульса, но получил отказ и не стал настаивать. Магия Алой Ведьмы, матери Билли, лишила Дэвида способностей и стала виновной в смерти его самых близких друзей. Он как никто другой знал цену магии, и не собирался использовать ее лишний раз.

Они ещё некоторое время провели в неловкой тишине. Потом в палату просунулась голова Томми. Он кивнул Дэвиду, не удостоив Билли взглядом, и закрыл за собой дверь, получив кивок в ответ.

– Не понимаю, почему Томми злится на меня. То, что я сказал, это было не со зла.

– Томми злится, потому что он упрям как стадо горных баранов, и, несмотря на поведение безразличного идиота, чувствует себя оскорбленным, когда его не воспринимают всерьёз.

Билли издал нервный смешок и отважился прямо посмотреть на Дэвида.

– Похоже, ты действительно неплохо знаешь моего брата.

Уголки губ Дэвида немного приподнялись, но голос, когда он снова заговорил, был удивительно жестким.

– Билли, послушай меня, я скажу тебе одну вещь, которую никому и никогда не рассказывал. Говорить об этом Томми или нет, решай сам, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал и напоминал себе об этом каждый раз, когда возникает ощущение, что ты центр вселенной.

– Это что-то, что ты узнал с помощью своих способностей?

– Да. Обычно я храню втайне то, что узнал, пока был мутантом. Так правильнее, но сейчас я сделаю исключение. Ты же знаешь, что Доктор Стрэндж был очень близок с Вандой во время ее беременности. Он был единственным, кто помнил всё о её детях, о вас с Томми, даже после того, как произошла история с вашим исчезновением из этой реальности. Поэтому когда я познакомился со Стрэнджем, то перенял его знания, в том числе и о вас. Я никому не говорил, потому что считал, что это не моё дело. И это действительно было так, пока дело не стало моим. Я расскажу, чтобы больше никогда ты не позволил вести себя по отношению к другим людям так, будто ты, Уильям Каплан, важнее всех.

– Я слушаю, – покорно сказал Билли, готовый к чему угодно.

***

После того, как Билли ушёл, Томми долго не мог успокоиться. От его перемещений в пространстве в палате стало холодно. Он кусал губы, заламывал руки и не мог усидеть на месте, несмотря на то, что по телевизору шли Олимпийские игры, над которыми Томми обожал насмехаться. Спортсмены, по его мнению, были уморительно «ме-едле-енны-ыми-и».

– Он думал, что я брошу тебя! Вот знаешь что? Именно поэтому я съебался от них в первый раз! Эта их вселенская важность, эта великая любовь, спасающая мир. Агрх! Рядом с ними никто и ничего не имеет значения. Ни я, ни мои отношения, ни что-либо другое. Всё глупо, на один день и бессмысленно. Он, видите ли, теперь какой-то волшебный бог, и как будто имеет право судить меня! Хуй ему! И хуй не в хорошем смысле.

– Может они правы, ты не рассматривал такой вариант? – спросил Дэвид, устало поправляя на лице чужие, непривычные очки. Его собственные сломались во время инцидента, в больнице ему выдали другие: квадратные и нелепые. Сложно было не догадаться, откуда лишние очки в больнице, но выбирать особо не приходилось. Тем более что тому, кто носил их раньше, вряд ли бы теперь понадобилось улучшать зрение.

– Да в чём они правы?! Я не хочу, чтобы моя любовь спасала вселенную. Как звучит-то, блядь! Блевать тянет. Я просто хочу забрать тебя домой, есть вместе сраную лапшу, смотреть плохие фильмы по соседскому вай-фаю и трахаться на кухонном столе.

– Успокойся, Томми. Всё хорошо, правда. Как ты сказал, так всё и будет, только немного позже. Знаю, как ты не любишь это слово, но придется немного потерпеть. А теперь, иди сюда, – Дэвид похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой. – Давай, расскажи мне, что ты там начал говорить про кухонный стол. Если мы не можем этого сделать, не значит, что и пофантазировать тоже не можем.

Кровать заскрипела, потому что Томми упал на нее резко, со всей своей силой и злостью. Его буквально колотило от ярости. Дэвид очень хотел обнять, погладить по голове, как ребенка, поцеловать в лоб, но, физически не имея такой возможности, он взял руку Томми в свою и говорил какую-то ерунду, пока хватило сил.

***

Томми приходил, носился по палате со своей сверхъестественной скоростью, сшибая приборы и тумбочки. Потом усаживался и рассказывал про то, что происходит в мире, про очередной несерьезный скандал Кейт и Америки, про монстра, которого они победили. Монстр называл себя Мегатроном, что привело Томми в детский восторг.

– Представь себе, Мегатрон!!! Я всё ждал Мегган Фокс в коротких шортах и с сиськами наружу, но меня ждало только страшное разочарование.

Дэвиду было категорически запрещено смеяться, но рядом с Томми не смеяться было практически невозможно. Он сокрушался ещё минут пять по поводу Мегган Фокс, а потом полез в мини-холодильник, стоявший прямо в палате. Обнаруженное там его, по всей видимости, не обрадовало, он фыркнул, возмутился по поводу кроличьей еды Дэвида и достал несколько разноцветных баночек. Дальше Томми ел фиолетовое желе пластиковой ложкой, устроив ноги в грязных ботинках на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Терпеть не могу желе. Трясущаяся склизкая дрянь неестественных цветов, – радостно сказал он, уплетая с удвоенной силой. – Знаешь, что? Давай посмотрим на ситуацию с другой стороны. Ну типа, когда стакан наполовину полон и всё такое. Теперь у тебя есть шрам от пулевого ранения. Ты же чёрный, у тебя обязательно должен быть шрам от пулевого ранения.

– Ты расист, Томми, тебе никто не говорил? – Дэвид попытался поднять голову с подушки, но не преуспел в этом, только застонал. – До семнадцати лет я жил в домике с белым забором, никогда не дрался, готовился к поступлению в Гарвард и не возвращался домой после десяти.

– Это я расист? Да мой парень чёрный – так на минуточку! Если ты вдруг забыл. Кстати, если ты действительно забыл – потеря крови, наркоз, все дела – могу и напомнить.

Томми слизнул желе с губ и игриво провел по руке Дэвида, тот не стал говорить, что из-за обезболивающих не чувствует ни рук, ни ног, ни всего остального, кроме гудящей головы. Того, что Томми был рядом и в хорошем настроении, было вполне достаточно.

***

По одеялу были разбросаны разноцветные червяки из жевательного мармелада, лакричные палочки, сердечки абсолютно вырвиглазных цветов и длинные радужные пластинки, с которых сыпался сахар. Дэвид с ужасом думал, как ночью будет колоться кровать, но ничего не говорил. У Томми из-за своеобразного обмена веществ в организме были какие-то особые отношения со сладостями.

Когда они только познакомились, на их втором несвидании Томми высыпал в кофе пять пакетиков сахара, чем потряс Дэвида до глубины души, и, как оказалось, это не было пределом.

По телевизору шёл Американский Идол, и Томми, привычно устроившийся у Дэвида на кровати, сильнее интересовался конфетами, нежели передачей.

– Когда тебе уже можно будет заниматься сексом? – буднично спросил Томми, отгрызая голову сине-желтому червяку.

– Точно не знаю, но пока доктор Картер не рекомендует мне даже садиться, так что вряд ли можно говорить о более серьезных физических нагрузках.

Дэвид тяжело вздохнул, глядя в потолок. Как будто ему не хотелось встать уже с проклятой кровати и хотя бы потянуться. Спина от неподвижности болела невыносимо, чуть ли не больше, чем полузашившие пулевые ранения.

– Зачем нагрузки, давай я просто…

Липкая от сладостей рука Томми оказалась там, где ее быть не должно, и Дэвид напрягся.

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, это всё равно сильная нагрузка для сердца. Во время оргазма пульс увеличивается, чуть ли не вдвое, – резко сказал он, злясь на ситуацию и самого себя, но получилось так, будто он был недоволен Томми. Чтобы сгладить ситуацию Дэвид продолжил уже более мягко, – Если тебе очень хочется, то в данных обстоятельствах я не имею права ограничивать твоё общение с другими людьми.

Ему только что дали полный карт-бланш на измену, но Томми лишь оскорблено фыркнул и зажевал обиду салатовым сердечком.

Сколько там надо было ждать? Месяц? Два? Всего-то…

Томми начинал подозревать, что у него образовывается нечто, подозрительно напоминающее терпение. Зато после выписки они оторвутся так, что соседи долго будут смотреть на них со смесью смущения и осуждения.

***

Когда Дэвиду стало значительно лучше, он мог вставать и не выглядел как оживший труп, Томми собрался с силами, чтобы позвонить его родителям. В конце концов, он, Томас Шепард, уже большой мальчик и может это сделать, может позвонить родителям своего парня и поговорить с ними по-взрослому.

Получилось не так радужно, как планировалось, и Томми смалодушничал, сказав, что он всего лишь друг, но Дороти и Крис Аллейн были счастливы, что наконец-то нашелся кто-то, кто сообщает им, в какую неприятность в очередной раз ввязался их сын.

Они приехали из Чикаго, провели с Дэвидом весь день, а уезжая, сердечно поблагодарили Томми и пригласили его как-нибудь погостить. Ким, младшая сестра Дэвида, даже обняла его, что получилось немного неловко, но в то же время приятно.

Вопреки образу плохого парня, Томми обладал невероятной способностью нравиться чужим родителям. Может, дело было в том, что он совершенно не нравился своим собственным, но факт оставался фактом. Чета Капланов не чаяла в нём души, семья Эли тоже, со Скоттом Лэнгом у них сложилась странная, но крепкая мужская дружба, и, наконец, родители Дэвида тоже остались от него в восторге.

Следующие пару дней Дэвид пребывал в несвойственной ему меланхолии, переживая из-за того, как редко видит свою семью и, что важнее, как опасно для них видеться чаще.

Перед выпиской Томми совершил героическую попытку прибраться в квартире, но не преуспел, вместо этого он выкурил за раз пачку сигарет и сжевал коробку сахара-рафинада. Потом пришли Кейт с Америкой и грубой силой заставили его привести жилище в более-менее приличный вид. Сами девушки сидели на диване и обсуждали способы совершенствования хука слева. Томми злился, но в глубине души понимал, что засрали квартиру не они – не им и убирать.

– Дэвид никогда не заставляет меня мыть пол!

– Принцесса, ты видишь здесь Дэвида?

– Нет, подруга, не вижу. Я вижу только Томми и грязный пол.

– Вот так, блондинчик, мы не видим.

– Женщины – зло, – пробубнил Томми, стоя на коленях с тряпкой в руке.

– Даже так? – Кейт скрестил руки на груди и задумалась. – Кстати, Америка, я рассказывала тебе про жалкие попытки нашего героя-любовника залезть мне под юбку?

– Хей! Они не были жалкими! Я бы добился своего, если бы не… – он взмахнул мокрой тряпкой. – Решил немного сменить команду, за которую играю.

– Ну конечно, я разрешаю и дальше успокаивать себя этой мыслью.

– И вообще, сами потом будете объяснять Дэвиду мои стертые в кровь коленки. Он парень ревнивый.

Кейт с Америкой расхохотались.

– Ну конечно, Дездемона ты наша недодушенная.

– Кто такая Дездемона? – не поняла Америка.

– Шекспир. М? Отелло? Большой чёрный парень? Совсем ничего? Чему вас там в других измерениях учат?

– Я протестую против этого исключительно расистского и гомофобного сравнения! – высунулся Томми из-под стола.

– Ты не отвлекайся, у окна липкое пятно от колы.

– Вы жестокие люди, и я отомщу.

– Не сомневайся, мы будем ждать с содроганием.

***

На самом торжественном мероприятии, посвященном выздоровлению Дэвида, Томми не присутствовал. Он заявил, что работает в этот день, а сам сбежал в Кению, чтобы посмотреть на сафари и заодно не видеть брата. То есть, конечно, наоборот: чтобы не видеть брата, а заодно посмотреть на сафари.

В общей сложности, они не разговаривали три месяца. Билли был настроен пассивно-агрессивно, Томми – агрессивно-пассивно. Это плохо влияло на команду и, что на самом деле было причиной его активности, лишало Тедди сна. У него, оставшегося совсем без семьи, образовалась навязчивая идея помирить братьев. Нельзя разбрасываться родственниками, решил он за Билли и пошел вместо него мириться к Томми.

Однако чтобы помириться с Томми, его надо было найти, что после выписки Дэвида из больницы стало задачей не из простых.

– Томми нет дома… у меня дома. Его нет у меня дома.

Дэвид сам удивился тому, что сорвалось у него с языка. Честно говоря, Томми не жил у него в квартире. Ещё честнее говоря, Дэвид не был уверен, что Томми вообще где-то жил, поэтому они оба как-то привыкли к мысли о том, что крохотная студия приходится домом им обоим.

– Я знаю, что это не правда, – мягко сказал Тедди.

– А я знаю, что ты знаешь, что это не правда, но скорее всего, Томми уже услышал наш разговор и действительно сбежал.

– Я пытался ему звонить, но Томми сказал, что мой парень и по совместительству его брат козёл и бросил трубку.

– Могу себе представить.

– Билли обиделся на то Томми за то, что тот обиделся на него. Кейт уехала в Лос-Анджелес. Америка сказала мне, что если был какой-то способ увеличить уровень голубизны в нашей команде, так это двум дивам устроить кошачью драку, поэтому у нее нет никакого желания разбираться с чересчур чувствительными мальчиками. Такое ощущение, что мне одному есть дело.

– Это была цитата Америки? – удивился Дэвид.

– Нет, более цензурная ее интерпретация. Сама цитата содержала нецензурную лексику и достаточно оскорбительное слово для обозначения мужчины нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации.

Уже некоторое время Тедди старался не использовать в речи мат, но суть была понятна и без него.

– Тебе нужно просто расслабиться, Тедди. Садись, будешь что-нибудь? Чай? Кофе? Газированную гадость, которую пьет Томми?

– Давай газированную гадость, – сказал Тедди, осматриваясь в квартире Дэвида. Маленькая и аккуратная, но необжитая, типичная студенческая студия. Единственное, что выбивалось из общей простоты и незатейливости – дорогая компьютерная аппаратура, проводами и светодиодами опутавшая всё пространство.

Тедди не мог не подумать с восхищением о том, сколько сил Дэвиду приходится тратить, чтобы квартира, в которой живет Томми с его аллергией на порядок, выглядела так чисто.

– У тебя есть братья или сёстры?

Неожиданный вопрос отвлек Тедди от его размышлений.

– Нет.

– У меня есть сестра, – задумчиво сказал Дэвид, застыв со стаканом в руке посередине кухни. – Младше меня на три года, красавица, умница, и я люблю ее безумно, но когда мы были детьми, она однажды съела моё домашнее задание по истории у меня же на глазах просто из вредности, а потом сказала родителям, что я весь день играл в приставку и поэтому не подготовился к уроку. Что я хочу сказать, Томми с Билли никогда не были настоящими братьями, а теперь наверстывают упущенное. В плане ссор в том числе. Не удивлюсь, если они начнут жаловаться друг на друга Ванде или класть кнопки в кеды. Ты, конечно, можешь решить, что я не хочу, чтобы вы с Билли были частью нашей жизни, но это не так, и я не меньше твоего хочу, чтобы они помирились.

– Наверное, ты прав, надо подумать об этом, – Тедди указал на дверь и неуверенно мотнул головой. – Я тогда пойду.

Между ними всё ещё осталась некоторая неловкость из-за злополучного поцелуя. Дэвид устал извиняться за единственную, ничего не значащую ошибку, а Тедди не знал, как загладить свою несуществующую вину перед Билли.

Неловкость неловкостью, но у Тедди были такие грустные и такие голубые глаза, что надо было стать скалой, чтобы не проникнуться к нему сочувствием. Дэвид отдал ему стакан с Фантой и сказал:

– Оставайся, я собирался приготовить лазанью. Томми будет проверять, ушел ты или нет, увидит лазанью и останется.

***

– Выглядит потрясающе, да и пахнет тоже, – восхищенно сказал Тедди, помогая нарезать пышущую жаром лазанью. – Не знал, что ты любишь готовить.

Дэвид, с его ростом в шесть с лишним футов и строгим взглядом из-под очков, действительно не производил впечатления человека, увлеченного готовкой, но то, с каким счастливым выражением лица он протирал очки от пара и втягивал носом аромат своего шедевра, говорило об обратном.

– Люблю, – скромно пояснил Дэвид, прозвучало это как признание в чём-то неприличном. – Меня часто спрашивают, какие свои знания я считаю самыми ценными. Обычно говорю, что чёрный пояс по всему, что только можно, полученный от Росомахи, но на самом деле я однажды летел в самолете рядом с шеф-поваром итальянцем. Вот это настоящий подарок судьбы… О, а вот и Томми.

В руках у Томми был стакан с Кубой-Либре, на нём самом красовалась безвкусная гавайская футболка и цветочный венок на шее. В его серебристых волосах затерялись разноцветные конфетти, а на щеке героя вечеринок фуксией горел след женских губ.

– Привет, где был? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Тедди.

– На Ибице, – мрачно ответил Томми.

Тедди осторожно посмотрел на Дэвида, ожидая недовольства, но тот ничем не показал, что его не утраивают внезапные походы Томми по сомнительным заведениям самого развратного города мира.

– Как Ибица? – спокойно спросил Дэвид.

– Скучно. Медленно. Музыка отстойная.

– Готов поспорить, что Ибица впервые получает такую оценку, – с улыбкой сказал Тедди.

– Слышал бы ты, что он говорит про Монте-Карло, – сказал Дэвид шёпотом.

– Даже не напоминайте мне про Монте-Карло!

В дверь постучали.

Пока Дэвид ходил открывать, Томми выкинул венок в угол кухни, а Кубу-Либре отставил на край стола. В квартиру как ураган влетела великолепная Кейт Бишоп собственной персоной. Она поцеловала Тедди в щеку, отпила из стакана с коктейлем, поморщилась, скинула на пол сиреневые босоножки на шпильке и упала на диван, который по гениальной дизайнерской задумке отделял гостиную от кухни.

– Всем привет! Лос-Анджелес отстой, Бартон опять напился, наелся пиццы и спит в обнимку с собакой. А как у вас дела тут, в Большой яблоке? Сколько концов света я пропустила?

– Несколько, – неопределенно ответил Тедди.

– У нас… у меня только три тарелки, – сказал Дэвид, озадаченно разглядывая содержимое кухонных шкафов.

– Один момент… Теперь у нас много тарелок.

В руках у Томми был кухонный сервиз в мелкий цветочек, который чуть не оказался на полу, расколотым на черепки, когда на кухню зашла Америка, толкнув Томми плечом.

– Так и знала, что вы здесь, лузеры. Что, умник готовит ужин? О, принцесса тоже здесь. Не знала, что ты уже вернулась из загула.

– И я рада тебя видеть, Америка, – с сарказмом сказала Кейт.

– Как ты вошла, дверь была закрыта? – Дэвид с подозрением прищурился.

– Нет, не была, – ответила Америка с каменным, но при этом крайне угрожающим выражением лица.

Спорить было бессмысленно и опасно для жизни, но Дэвид точно знал, что закрыл дверь, когда вошла Кейт. Тем более что Америка была последнее время мрачнее обычного, если такое вообще возможно. Она скучала по мелкому поганцу Локи, к которому, несмотря на абсурдность ситуации, прикипела душой. Тот факт, что она вообще появилась на совместном ужине, можно было расценивать как пламенное признание в любви всей команде, поэтому Дэвид промолчал, примирительно пожав плечами.

Когда в дверь постучал Билли, никто уже не удивился. На его лице была неуверенная, виноватая улыбка, а в руках – шесть банок с мороженым. Стул гостю нашелся очень быстро, вопреки тому, что в квартире у Дэвида было два стула ни больше, ни меньше. Томми сбегал куда-то так резво, что никто не заметил. Подозрения закрались только когда ножка стула, на котором сидел Билли подломилась, и он рухнул на пол, беспомощно взмахнув руками и утянув за собой банку с мятным мороженым.

Лазаньи хватило на всех, но кончилась она быстро, поэтому Юные Мстители совершили атаку на холодильник Дэвида, а потом ещё и на супермаркет, куда отправили сопротивляющегося хозяина квартиры, который единственный был совершеннолетним, и мог купить помимо продуктов ещё и вина. Красть алкоголь Томми запретили, но какой хороший ужин без вина?

Тедди и Кейт увлеченно спорили о боевых кораблях империи Крии, используя в качестве подручных средств салфетки, вилки и стаканы. Америка с тоской смотрела на Билли, который подпирал ладонью щеку и пьяным взглядом сквозь челку созерцал свою тарелку. Томми курил на балконе уже третью сигарету, пока с раздражением ждал, что Дэвид догадается выгнать вон всю компанию.

***

– Извини, что задел твои чувства, Томми.

Билли выпил совсем немного, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы щеки его раскраснелись, и он решил говорить про то, что задел чьи-то чувства. Формулировка была какой-то идиотской и никоим образом не отражала произошедшего, но Томми решил дать брату шанс.

– О нет, так не пойдёт. Помнишь: «нет чувств, и не держусь за руки». В моём мире существует только одно приемлемое извинение: «Я был не прав, а ты Томми, мудрейший, как всегда оказался прав, абсолютно и бесповоротно».

– Я был не прав, а ты Томми, мудрейший, как всегда оказался прав абсолютно и бесповоротно, – выдавил из себя Билли с мученическим выражением лица. – Доволен?

– Вполне.

– И ещё кое-что…

Билли разглядывал свои кеды так внимательно, будто видел их впервые. Томми воспринял это замешательство по-своему:

– Только не плачь, не выношу, когда девочки плачут.

– Да иди ты! Это про Ванду.

– О, говори скорее! – Томми чуть не заорал и начал мелькать. – Или лучше не говори. Нет, говори! Или говори или не говори, давай уже скорее.

– Дэвид рассказал мне одну вещь. Ты же знаешь, что он виделся однажды с Доктором Стрэнджем и впитал все его знания. Не только магические, а вообще все, в том числе те, что касались Алой Ведьмы, – Билли глубоко вдохнул, готовясь сказать самое главное. – Ванда не знала, какого пола у неё будет ребёнок, поэтому придумала два имени. Диана – для девочки. И для мальчика – Томас.

Томми смотрел на него, вопросительно приподняв брови, ещё не осознавая, что означает сказанное Билли.

– Именно ты, Томми, тот ребёнок, о котором мечтала Ванда, ради которого изменила реальность. Ты родился первым, а я всего лишь твоя тень, твой отголосок, ставший по случайности человеком. В общем-то, всё, что я хотел сказать, но ты не стесняйся в следующий раз, когда у меня случится приступ собственной значимости, напомни мне об этом и сам не забывай.

Он стоял с открытым ртом слишком долго даже для обычного человека, для Томми это был уже серьёзный «перегруз системы». Сигарета выпала у него из руки, и Билли пришлось потушить ее с помощью магии.

– Только не плачь, Томми, ненавижу, когда девочки плачут, – поддел его Билли. Ведь это именно то, что братья обычно делают друг с другом, да?

Схватив брата за рукав, Томми неловко потянул его на себя и обнял, впервые в жизни по собственному желанию. Билли расслабился и обмяк, чувствуя, что ещё немного и сам заплачет. Они только учились быть братьями, и это занимало некоторое время, но теперь всё было хорошо. Ровно до тех пор, пока не станет плохо.


End file.
